The Hitchhiker
by novembernovember
Summary: A one shot inspired by supernaturalinagine on tumblr. Imagine meting Dean hitchhiking...


The road was slick with ice, but not too much so for the tread on my boots. The crisp wind kissed my nose and cheeks as I adjusted my stocking-cap and scarf. I didn't have much with me because I didn't have anything but a sock to my name, so the things in my backpack, including the bag itself, were "borrowed." I didn't care though, I was on a mission…

It had been 29 hours since I had made my grand escape from the Miller General Hospital psych ward, and I hadn't looked back for even a second. You see, a demon or two… or ten… had taken quite a few orderlies and nurses and doctors and such, so that they could have some fun shaking the nut-sac. But what they didn't realize, was that I am, or was, a hunter: and a damn good one at that, only being 19.

Anyway, the night I broke out, I had a dream. At least I _thought _it was a dream. No, it was an angel - Castiel, he said his name was, he'd been my guardian when I was small - and he told me I had to leave. But where was I suppose to go? Winchesters, he'd said, a safe haven. Sadly for me, that was all he said. So the only thing I had to go on was Winchester. Was it a name? A place? At least it was something I guess.

I hadn't seen any cars since the truck stop 7 miles back, but it was only midday, so I kept going, I had some time. I shoved my cold hand in my pocket with a sigh, and then smiled, whispering to myself, "Well Ramona, aren't you a lucky girl today?"

In my hand there was a red and white carton containing some crumpled cash, coin change, a lighter, and 6 cigarettes. I tested the lighter, to make sure it worked, and pressed one between my chapped lips. I exhaled the smoke, feeling comfort for the first time in too long. Finally, something familiar.

Not a moment later, I heard something aside from the crunching of the ice under my feet. A car? From the volume, it had to be an older car. I glance over my shoulder, and, sure enough, there's a black chevy something or another coming around the curve. This could be the last person to pass for a while… a long while, seeing how in the middle of nowhere I was now. So I stick my arm out, after a beat of hesitation, pale thumb up, ready to flirt if needed.

The car, an Impala I could now see, came rolling to a stop at my side. I approached the driver side, where a surprisingly attractive specimen of a young man, had rolled the window down.

"I've seen a lot of things, but I do believe this is the first time I've seen a runaway Cinderella with a cigarette between her teeth."

"Actually the name's Ramona," I smirked, dropping the butt onto the asphalt, smothering it out with the toe of my boot.

"Well Ramona, I wouldn't exactly recommend hitching rides with strangers. You can't be any older than 16, now can you?"

I crossed my arms, "Who are you to say I can't fend for myself, eh?"

"I'm just -"

"If you're just going to preach at me, then I can just keep walking, asshole, sorry I even bothered you!" I spat, stomping away. The engine shut off and I heard the door open and slam shut.

"I sorry! Look, my name is Dean! Let me at least take you to some place safe where you can stay! No funny business I swear."

Spinning around on my heels, nearly slipping, I glare at him. There was something about him… beside his angelic good looks, that told me I could let my guard down, that I could trust this guy. His stance, the set of his jaw, the spark in his eyes, the way he was dressed - all of these small things pointed to Hunter, which I called him out on with a smirk.

"Yeah. I am, not gonna lie. I understand if you don't trust me, but I want you to know that you can, ok?"

"Alright," I nod.

"Alright then!"

Dean walks around the front of the Impala and opens the passenger door, gesturing for me to hop on in. I click the seat belt into place as he cranks the car and the engine roars to life.

"Is there anywhere specifically you need to go?" he asks after a moment of silence.

"Yeah actually. Its, um, I actually don't know where it is… or even what it is…" I pull a scrap of paper out of the front of my back pack. "Does the word 'Winchester' ring any bells?"

"Winchester?" he chuckled, raising his eyebrows as a smile crept across his face.

"Yes, Winchester. I was told to find him, her, it, whatever, when I escaped."

He locked eyes with me and grabbed my hand ever so gently. "My name is Dean Winchester, my brother's name is Sam. I think we're who you're looking for… and you're who _we _were trying to find."

"Excuse me?"

"Cas - I mean, Castiel, is the one who gave you our name, isn't he?"

"He was, but how do you know that?"

"Because he wanted me to bring you to him… to bring you home."


End file.
